


Mystery Sender

by hoveringcat9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 4+1, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Dean wants free food, Gabriel has booked the day off, Gabriel hates Health Food, Gabriel woos Sam with Food, Good Lucifer (Supernatural), Good Michael (Supernatural), Hunters & Hunting, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, No vessels, Sam Winchester Loves Health Food, Sam Winchester's Hair, Shopping, Vegetables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoveringcat9/pseuds/hoveringcat9
Summary: June 17th is National Vegetable Day, Gabriel feels it's perfect to win the heart of Sam.





	Mystery Sender

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this on my phone, so there might be some errors. Happy Reading!

Gabriel was currently eavesdropping on a conversation between Michael and Lucifer, the door was decidedly closed as they planned out where all the angles needed to go. Only Gabriel had the suspicion that his dear brother Lucifer was going to throw him under the bus.

Gabriel wasn't going to stand for it, no way. 

Hearing the words June 17th along with his name had him bursting through the door. "No way, for the love of Dad I can't do that date. June 17th I have something going down," he argued glaring at both his brothers.

"Gabriel, you just can't barge in like that!" shouted Michael, whereas Lucifer looked smug, not being the one under fire for a change.

"Well I just did, I need that day off Michael or else I have to wait another year. Besides, it's been marked on the calendar for months." Gabriel pointed to the big wall calendar where June 17th was marked with flashing little gold wings. 

"Well, I hope you enjoy the day little brother." Michael smiled leaving Gabriel delighted. Leaving the office he decided to work on his plan in wooing a certain Sam Winchester.

He and Cassie (his seraph younger brother) had been guardians of the Winchester since they were born. Now they were fully fledged hunters with a tragic backstory and angels who kept them on the right path. Gabriel had helped them avenge their mother and stop the apocalypse more than once, he really liked helping them and the wider hunting community too.

The only snag was being in love with Sam while doing it, it was bad enough watching Cassie and Dean trip over each other both of them completely clueless to the other. But not him Gabriel had a plan to woo his human and it was going to work.

June 17th just happened to be National Eat Your Vegetables Day. Sammy loved his greens so Gabriel was planning the perfect day of food for his beloved.

**1\. Wake Up Green.**

Sam, energized and feeling refreshed after his run and shower was absolutely starving, only Dean having banned him from the kitchen left him devoid of food. It was a small incident really, deep research had made him forget to remove the pie from the oven. 

It hadn't survived. Forcing Dean out into the cold for emergency pie.

Dean, however, had only just risen and was currently in the shower. He could go make himself a smoothie only that means getting up: like he hasn't exercised enough today.

Returning his gaze back on the laptop when a jingle sounds, his eyes shifting focus Sam catches sight of a puff of smoke, sparkling gold glitter until he is left with a magically produced smoothie. It's green, weirdly he can smell it: spinach, wheatgrass with apples, pears, and a little peach.

He wants it so bad, only Sam life comes with rules.

For example: always know the exits, family doesn't end in blood and never accept something appearing to be free.

Because one sip of a delicious smoothie could end up with him imprisoned by smoothie Gods or something. Sam had seen way too much to rule that out.

Still, he drinks the smoothie. Starting off with a sip he immediately goes back for more, it tastes green. Which sounds ridiculous but it's the only way to describe it and he's pretty sure he's never experienced this before (beyond the skittle rainbow). The consistency is so smooth, it's the perfect balance between leafy greens and fruit. 

Basically, it's the best damn smoothie he's ever had and feels unable to mask his disappointment that the glass vanishes instead of refills once he's done. 

But at least Dean will never know, "Hey, you hungry?" Sam yelps in terror at Dean's silent entry, he was just too damn stealthy!

"Yeah, um pancakes would be good." currently things had been a little quiet, Sam was again trawling the internet for something, anything remotely in their field. Yet again he'd found nothing.

"I thought we could go out, there's no bacon." Dean was wearing his expression of great upset, one he normally used for missing Cas or burned pie.

"Dean there are other breakfast foods besides bacon, like fruit or yogurt." 

"Sammy, I need my meat," whined Dean.

"That's really something you should be discussing with Cas." he joked as Dean's face turned into a glare.

"I'm not reacting to that, we need other stuff too though I swore I bought two bags of M&Ms if Gabriel's nicked them I'm demanding they send someone else. Have you seen him recently?" 

Technically neither angel belonged to them, only with Cas so obviously enamored with Dean he'd kind of got stuck with Gabriel. He didn't mean it in a bad way, Gabe was amazing he knew everything and they liked a lot of the same things though not the same foods. 

Sam was slightly annoyed though because whenever Dean asked about Gabriel he was really fishing for information on Cas. He was pretty close to locking them in a cupboard together, with Gabriel's help Cas wouldn't be able to magic it open.

"No, but it's been pretty quiet, I need some things too and we need to restock our spell supplies." like Dean he was certain they weren't that low and his shampoo - which is completely normal and not at all too fancy, thank you Dean - had been a new bottle days ago but was now empty.

"I hope the bunker isn't turning on us." worried Dean. Sam wondered if he had a point what with disappearing supplies and magic smoothies becoming a thing. If a pie magically appeared Dean would probably cry, he'd fucking eat it though even with the risk of pie Gods.

Actually, he'd probably bow down to such beings and wasn't that a scary thought.

**2\. Soupe du Jour**

Sam left the magical atmosphere of the witch store, spell ingredients in hand, having just enough time to grab his hair supplies before joining Dean at the local diner. Where hopefully Dean had actually ordered him a salad and not something swimming in grease.

They were planning to finish the day with a big shop before heading back to the bunker, they always paid cash this close to home. Fake credit cards were not an option, since they came back here. In fact, Sam liked coming here. 

Sam smiled and chatted with Sadie the owner of the salon, she was kind enough to give him some free samples along with his purchases. Dean often teased him about his obsession over his hair, but he liked it soft and shiny. And if a regular fantasy of his was that a certain sugar addicted angel would play with it as he fell asleep or in the throws of passion that was entirely his business.

He went on and on about how annoying Dean was over Cas, but at times it felt like they were both competing for the most pathetic pining human. The difference being Dean could actually have Cas if he would just go for it.

Sam entered the diner finding Dean in a window booth with two cold bottles of root beer "Have you ordered already?" he asked taking possession of the opposite seat. 

"Sure did, two delicious bacon cheeseburgers," sending an unimpressed glare Dean sighed. "Fine one cheeseburger and I ordered you the salad with the croutons." he amended as Sam nodded his thanks grabbing his drink.

They chatted while waiting, Dean sharing Sam's outrage at the increasing prices of there much needed magical items. Quiet fell when the waitress approached - you got some weird looks when overheard discussing newt tails, calf skulls, and strange sounding herbs - placing Dean's cholesterol filled plate in front of him. Distracted as he was Sam didn't take notice of his own food until she left with a smile.

The feel of warmth along with a mouthwatering aroma had him looking at his own food, only what he saw didn't make sense. He turned his attention back to Dean, "Dude, this is soup!" no reply came of course since his brother was too lost cooing at his precious burger, a quick kick to the shin had his attention.

"Ow! Sammy, what the hell?" Sam gestured to his food - and yes it looked and smelled amazing, the soup was a vibrant red color bursting with the scent of tomatoes, peppers and a mix of different beans, but that wasn't the point.

"Dean this isn't a salad," Sam watches his brother notice the difference for the first time and he shrugged.

"So you've still got the croutons" pointing to a side plate Sam hadn't noticed. "Soup or salad it's the same only whizzed. Probably some kitchen mix-up or something." 

Sam sent him one of his trademark bitch faces, "Whizzed?" God his brother was such a heathen with food if it hadn't been killed first it was the same. Dean would demand action if his burger was traded for soup. 

"Yeah, you know blended." Dean nodded before going back to his meal. 

Blended like the smoothie, once was weird but acceptable given their lives but two times on the same day was alarm bells territory. Was Dean pranking him? He could get Cas to grace up a smoothie no problem, the little black winged angel was powerless against those green eyes. 

He'd seen it, and if they could work on an angel, humans were just as likely to fall too.

Now Sam was no stranger to pranks, he'd grown up on them. Only he appreciated escalation you didn't just start with messing with people's food and if Dean had dosed him with laxatives he might of well have signed the warrant for him to mess with Baby.

Sam proceeded to eat the soup, shut up he was hungry, and oh my fucking God it was so good. Smoky with a hint of spice that cuts through the sharpness of the tomatoes, he picked up on a little basil as he chases black and pinto beans with his spoon. 

Sam feels full and content after finishing, Dean too since he hadn't spoken a word it had been nice to just sit and enjoy good food for once. Much to Sam's astonishment Dean waves the waitress away forgoing his usual slice of pie.

Meaning he'll go wild in the big shop.

They head over to pay the man at the register pulls the tickets to recount it, "Two roots beers and one burger" Dean eyes Sam who interjects:

"And the soup?" it sounds like a question, it may not have been what he ordered but he's more than happy to pay for it.

"We don't have soup on the menu," the man tells him. Of course not, because it seems like today is the day of mystery liquids. Dean's pulling cash from his pockets huffing while he does so, "What's your deal?"

"Why are you getting free food? It isn't fair Sammy!" because that's the take away in all this according to Dean - the injustice - concern or suspicion have no bearing apparently. Once back in Baby Sam doesn't care to voice his fears about heading to the supermarket, mainly because Dean would laugh at him. Maybe he's crazy and he's overreacting but going to a place filled with copious amounts of food doesn't seem like a great idea. 

On the other hand both times previously food had appeared while he was devoid of any, perhaps the supermarket will be okay due to his being surrounded.

**3\. Watch out for the 'shrooms**

A couple of hours later Sam was reading another ancient tome in his bedroom, the supermarket had been weirdly quiet. He hadn't relaxed much, doing his best to look around while ignoring Dean' querying glances had been work and a half.

Add to the fact he was possibly stalked by a pizza during his visit. He couldn't be sure and he wasn't able to ask the pizza without looking crazy. But he kept seeing it everywhere, the first time was where it should have been: nestled amongst the other pizzas.

Dean had been quick to grab a meat feast and Sam had been tempted towards the mushroom medley with mascarpone and pesto. It seemed being denied hadn't sat well with the pizza.

From that moment it appeared everywhere: wedged between whiskey bottles, sitting pretty with the Pringles, chilling with the ice cream and so on. 

Dean hadn't noticed and Sam really didn't want to imagine a world with evil pizza, so concluded it was just his imagination and the weirdness of the day playing tricks on him. Hearing the shuffling feet of Dean (who was only stealthy when it mattered) he closed the book, waiting.

"Sammy, get out here." sighing Sam got up dropping the book on the now ruffled bed, moving quickly to open the door. Stepping out he was hit with the glorious aroma of he didn't know what.

"Dean, did you cook?" proceeding to shake his head, Dean made the follow me motion. So Sam followed along lead by Dean and by a lesser extent his nose towards the scent of food. They ended up in the kitchen making Sam wonder how the scent had permeated the air so densely.

Of course, laying eyes on the culprit made things all the clearer. It was the (homicidal) pizza, cooked to perfection and resting on a large wooden board that Sam had never seen before. 

"Oh my God Dean, did you do this?" Sam could hear the outrage in his voice, it sounded far from normal.

"Dude, it just fucking appeared, but it's the one you almost bought, right? The fungi threeway?" Sam couldn't help roll his eyes, Dean was so gross.

"It's called a mushroom medley!"

"Alright, calm down I was close enough. Either someone is messing with you or you've found some food wishing charm. It's not worth it Sam, remember that footlong sub, man it was good but the after effects, so fucking bleak." 

Sam was partly listening, if Dean was denying any part in this, that meant it wasn't over and the supermarket had just been a sort of lull. Suddenly Dean whacked him on the back before grabbing his jacket.

"You're leaving?" he asked.

"Yeah, some of us aren't getting free food and no, before you ask I'm not eating that. Don't wait up." Sam watches him leave waiting for the bang of the bunker door before turning back to the pizza.

There's no choice in this, he has to eat it or he'll be left at the mercy of a possibly homicidal pizza with proven stalking abilities. No thanks. Quickly grabbing a beer Sam takes the pizza to eat in front of the TV so he can watch something trashy. 

And yeah, much like the smoothie and the soup it's the best pizza he's ever had. The mushrooms are perfect, without out the knock-on effect of a soggy base, the pesto is herby but not overpowering going well with the mascarpone excellently seasoned with a sprinkle of black pepper.

With Dean denying all culpability, Sam can't help but wonder who this mystery sender is. By far it's not the worse thing to ever happen to him but damn he wants answers.

**4\. A Little Sugar**

Gabriel was sitting comfortably on his favorite lofty perch, indulging happily in the frothiest of milkshakes. After all his hard work it was recompense (certainly not one of his five a day) for thinking about vegetables.

Having sent his last treat down to Sam, he was waiting for his beloved to get a fucking clue. The Moose had missed all the indicators, but for the first sprinkle of gold. For instance, the waitress had been wearing gold nail polish, the supermarket had a Gold Event Day. 

All his clues had been missed mainly thanks to Sam fixating on the stalking pizza. While not his goal it had been funny to witness. Gabriel's lips curl up into a smile hearing Sam's call. 

Showtime.

He's more than a little scared, what if he's rejected? Or what if Sam wants him back? He's never really let himself dwell on that last one. Sam wanting him does strange thing to his body, things that feel too human.

With a flutter of golden wings Gabriel finds himself in the Bunker, the TV on mute and Sam sat on the couch staring at his last delivery. 

"Heya Sammy, what's up?" greeted Gabriel.

Sam snapped his eyes up, causing Gabriel to feel a little shiver of excitement. "What's up? Are you serious? All day I thought Dean and Cas were messing with me, but it was you!" shouted Sam jumping to his feet.

"Cas and Dean! Please they can't even look at each other for two minutes let alone pull off a prank together," shouted Gabriel feeling a little insulted, as if those two could pull off a Gabriel Level Prank. Anyway, he was being nice this time.

"What?" oh shit did he say that out loud.

"What gave me away?" the question comes quick hoping it'll distract the Moose.

Sam grabs the plate with a slice of pie on proceeding to wave it under Gabriel's nose, it smells really good, "Dean would never put potato in a pie, even for me." well he was definitely more of an idiot than Gabriel had thought.

"Gabriel, why did you do this? It's been a whole day of amazing food." Smiling and never being one for dull exposition Gabriel clicked his fingers, watching proudly as streamers floated down and safe indoor fireworks (fine, ones he stole from the cupids) exploded in a myriad of colors. 

"Happy National Eat Your Vegetables Day!" screamed Gabriel, feeling slightly on edge. Sam always have him feel so unglued, right now he knew how Cassie felt. It was terrible. "It's a real thing, honestly." 

Sam looked at him as if figuring something out, "You planned this?" nodding Gabriel waited for him to continue. "Your why we've been so quiet, and all the missing food. My shampoo! Gabriel do you know how much that costs?" Oops! Sam looked properly pissed about that. 

Clicking his fingers again would more than makeup for it, "There, it'll refill itself now, better?" 

"That depends can you disappear Dean's M&Ms again?" Hells yeah, Gabriel had been making mischief since he was a fledgling, it was like his talent or something.

"Sure can, Kiddo, perhaps I can plant them on Cas, maybe it'll spark something." Sam nodded though it was clear in his expression he didn't think it would work.

"You know I don't exactly need encouragement to eat my greens," replied Sam looking confused.

Nodding Gabriel continued, "I was trying to be nice." Sam set the pie back down before coming closer.

"You said that already, and now I know why today but why do it at all?" Gabriel could feel his grace racing with every step Sam took, he was just too beautiful. "In fact, I'm surprised a sugar addict such as yourself even knew of such a date, I didn't. Is there something you want to share with me, Gabriel." 

Gabriel felt hot all of a sudden, had the temperature of the room increased. No, it was specially controlled in a way no one had figured out, still. Gabriel looked up into the hazel eyes of Sam Winchester, of course, it was him being all demanding and sexy. Sometimes his Dad got it too right with his creations.

Taking a breath and following his earlier pattern of more show than tell, Gabriel launched himself at the unfairly tall Moose and crashed their mouths together. Gabriel stilled, waiting, waiting until he was thinking it had all been a terrible mistake when Sam growled. 

A gasp tore from his throat as Sam's strong hands grabbed his body and pushed it against the wall (shit, how did he get so close to the wall in the first place?) The answer didn't come, his brain, body, and grace distracted and turned loopy and the press of Sam's own muscled body against his, then lips were moving hard and desperate, Gabriel opening up for Sam's tongue in a toe-curling kiss.

**+1.Beat The Froth**

Three days and a lot of sex later, Gabriel was helping out on a case in a small town when Sam walked up to him with a milkshake. Smiling Sam kissed his cheek before handing it over.

"For me?" Gabriel asked his eyes getting bigger by the second as he reached out for the shake, it was white with cream and sprinkles swirled on the top and holy shit was that coconut flakes. Gabriel couldn't wait to try it.

"Happy National Vanilla Milkshake Day." smiled Sam while Gabriel melted, ignoring the muttered "weirdos" he heard from Dean.

Payback could wait until after his shake.


End file.
